A Mother's Love
by tigerlily021098
Summary: Caine gets hurt in a fight at Coates and has to go to Nurse Temples office. But, what does she say to him and what do they talk about? Set pre-Fayz, some Caina, and Connie and Caine moments.


**A.N: This is a little oneshot for Nobody has no body. They came up with the idea, I just wrote it! As always, please review, it is amazing to hear the feedback and enjoy! ~tigerlily**

**A Mother's Love**

He slammed the door shut behind him with a bang. Caine stormed down the hall, thinking to himself and angrily muttering how much of a dead man Drake was. He had hurt her.

Drake had hurt Diana. His Diana.

Well, technically not his, yet. But it stung him like a wasp seeing the light lilac bruise forming on her sculpted cheekbone, and the small poppy bruise on her arm. Of course he was used to the pair of them always fighting. Verbally, though. Never physically. Especially when Caine was around. He supposed that was his mistake. He wasn't around, or even nearby when it had happened. Caine had been in the back of the library, doing a bit of homework and studying.

Occasionally he would glance out the large, library window down on the courtyard, with its vast fountain splaying water in the air. _How had I not noticed them fighting?!_ he scolded himself as he thought. Racing down the mahogany stairs, Caine caught sight of a piece of dirty blonde hair blowing backwards. _Almost as if they're running,_ Caine's mind quietly whispered to him.

Slowly, easing down the last few steps onto the marble floor, Caine watched the person staring out the window with suspicion. That was definitely dirty blonde hair. But was it Drakes physical build. Caine guessed he would have to find out one way or another.

He sprinted faster than he thought possible, and tackled Drake to the floor. A smashing sound alerted students of another brawl. Caine had pinned Drake to the cold, hard ground of the courtyard. They had smashed through the window of main hall. Caine's breath was heavy, excited. He had pinned down Drake. The psychopath. Only, it wasn't Drake wriggling under his grasp. It was Jack. Computer Jack. Pale as a piece of chalk, his glasses flung elsewhere off his face, and on the verge of passing out from fear.

Caine was shocked. He quickly stood up and dusted himself off, offering Jack a hand to get up, which was shakily accepted. Caine muttered a quick sorry under his breath, before Jack ran. Right through the doors, probably crying. Caine had to admit, it would have been scary for poor Jack. Having a raging Caine pinning him to the ground would not have been the most comfortable thing. Caine was certain he would have bruises on the top of his arms from where his grip had been.

Looking up, Caine grew a devious smile as he saw a boy his age, sitting on the edge of the grand, stone fountain. The boy was looking at his lap, grinning like a child in a toy store. Shaggy blonde hair hid his eyes, and he was sharpening a twig into what looked like a tiny spear with an army knife. That was a give-away. As well as the fact that everyone else outside was standing at least a fifty metres away from him.

_Drake._

Caine thought of how he could go about his assault on Drake. Either be discreet and walk over, then punch him. Or tackle him into the fountain, catch him off guard and attack. He favoured the latter.

Not two minutes later, Drake was shoved roughly into the fountain, soaking him to the skin with the water splaying out of it. As soon as Drake looked up, he regretted it. A furious Caine glaring daggers into him. And then his nose exploded.

Caine threw a punch, Drake returned one. He was quicker, but Drake knew combat like the back of his hand. Drake's face was soon covered in blood from his nose bleed, or more than likely, his broken nose.

Their fight continued. Caine felt a searing pain by his eye, where he had been punched by Drake. He was knocked off guard, and Drake had seen the opportunity like an open window. His foot snapped up. Caine sank, letting out a groan as the new pain was introduced to his body. Ten times worse than the last. He clutched the area between his legs, sighing to release the pain. His eyes fluttered open, watching as a wind of dark hair wavered over to him.

Diana looked around the open courtyard, expecting some help. No one inched a muscle.

"Okay then, Ryan, Benno, Panda! Give a girl some help!" she shouted to the three boys.

Ryan ran first, determined to show off to Diana. But she was busy looking at a sunken Caine, clinging to the edge of the fountain in pain. Soon he landed harshly on the cobble courtyard, in a puddle of water that was seeping from his uniform.

Diana reached under his arms, and began to drag him inside and towards Nurse Temple's office. Once inside the buildings doors, Caine told her to stop. She didn't listen.

"Diana, stop. Stop, stop stop. Your hurting yourself. Stop" Caine hastily told her in one breath. She let go of his arms, and he slowly rose and faced her.

"Thank you." he said gratefully to her. She smirked in response.

"Why did you do it?" Diana questioned as they began walking, a small frown playing on her rich, red lips.

"Do what?"

"Don't play stupid, Caine. You know what I'm talking about"

"Fine! I was angry and, and -"

"And what?!"

"Upset! There, I said it! I was upset because he hurt you. Happy now?" he sardonically replied to Diana.

She released a long held breath, and looked at him. She cupped his cheek with her soft hand, lightly caressing the bruises and cuts beginning to show on his face. His heart leaped a thousand times. Until he felt the sharp sting of her small slap on his cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?" he desperately questioned her floating figure, swaying in front of him toward the nurses office.

"For being such a lovestruck puppy, you big idiot! Now get in there and get your cuts and bruises checked by Nurse Temple. I'll see you later." she lightly giggled as she shoved him into the office, the look of surprise on his face.

Caine cleared his throat and the woman looked up at her son, bruised and beaten. She gasped and ran to his side. _Nurse, not mother Connie_, she inwardly berated herself.

Nurse Temple guided him to a chair as she got her bandages and disinfectant.

"What happened Caine?" she questioned, a look of worry in her blue eyes.

"Not much, tripped on a banana, fell down the stairs" he replied jokingly. She let out an airy chuckle at his sense of humour, considering the amount of pain he must be in.

"Good one. Now tell me what really happened"

"Eh, nothing major. I just got into a little _dispute_ with Drake. Diana made me come here."

"You really like her don't you Caine?" He let out a sigh, and looked up into her eyes.

"Honestly, Nurse Temple, why do you care?" He asked, exasperated.

"I'm just trying to make conversation. If you want me to stop, I will" she said sweetly.

"Just not this topic of conversation please."

"Sensitive subject?" she looked, trying to figure out his response. Instead, he grinned.

"Yeah, sensitive alright. Like I have a sensitive side." he chuckled in disbelief, while Nurse Temple's mouth was slightly agape.

"Now, I'm sure that you do Caine. Its just buried deep inside of you and one day, someone will come along and bring it out.

He laughed. Then said "Do you really believe that Nurse Temple?"

"Yes. What's so funny?"

"Just how you always think of the good in people, how do you do it?"

She had now finished fixing her sons wounds. The many times she had considered telling him that she is his birth-mother, but got too afraid or thought of it as a bad idea was overwhelming. It was a bad idea. An incredibly bad one.

"It comes when you go through a difficult time Caine." she stood up and patted his leg.

"All finished, you can go off now. Just no more fighting. At least for a few days." she pleaded with him.

Just as he held the door open to leave, he turned around to face her and stuck out his bottom lip and gave his best puppy dog eyes.

"What now?" she joked, while slightly giggling at his expression. It was like the one on his face the day he was born, she reminisced.

"Can I have a lollipop with that, Nurse Temple?" he mocked. She began to laugh at her sarcasm and humour, and soon he joined.

"Get out Caine. I'll assume that I will be seeing you in about three days?" she guessed, while joking and laughing at the same time.

"Make it two days, Nurse Temple. I miss you already" he turned on that charm of his, as they laughed at the ridiculous irony and wit that was a majority of their conversation.

The door quietly shut behind him, leaving Nurse Temple to think to herself. He was so much like his father, as was Sam. The only difference was that Caine had dark hair and had a darker personality than Sam. The sole reason she gave Caine up. He reminded her too much of her late husband, their father. But she still had a love for Caine. He was still her son. She just hadn't raised him.

Meanwhile, Caine was returning upstairs to Diana's room, just to check in on her. He replayed the conversation with Nurse Temple a thousand times in his head. She was really quite a nice woman. But, she showed more care towards Caine than anyone he had seen her help before. It reminded him of something his mother would say whenever she used to help clean his wounds when he was younger. Whenever he would question why she looked after him after he fell from a tree and cut his knee, or banged his head, she would always reply with _It's a mother's love._

**AN: Another author's note (sorry), but thank you to all my lovely reviewers of my last stories, you all know who you are! Nobody has no body told me the new slogan of the gone fandom : We're all as crazy as the characters we are! So spread it around people, also, I'm thinking of doing a fan fiction of school and life before the Fayz for Sam and Quinn, so any ideas let me know. I'm working on one in Coates at the moment so shouldn't be long before that's up. Author's note done! ~tigerlily**


End file.
